


Matty's Lies

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Family, Gen, Lies, Loss of Parent(s), Team as Family, watching someone grow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: Matty watched Mac grow up. This is Mattys first meeting with James where she decides to look out for Mac.





	Matty's Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I completely made up some facts for the purpose of this story, if they are wrong then I'm sorry. It shouldn't affect the story too much though.

James Macgyver was looking at her when she entered the interrogation room. She walked over to the table and sat down, placing the file down in front of him. She rested her hands on the table and waited. His facial expressions never changed as he lifted the file and opened it and flicked through it slowly, before placing it, open, back on the table. 

"Best you could do, Matilda?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, Mr Macgyver, that's everything," Matty wasn't nervous, she knew that if he didn't want to hire her she wouldn't be here at all, and she was good at her job, there's no way she'd missed anything.

"OK, Then," He placed the file down in front of her, "Prove it," She looked at him, confused, before he continued, "I'm going to ask you a few questions now, nothing big, just small things. Before i read the rest of the dossier i need to know that you're somewhat competent."

"OK then, sir, ask away."

"Actually i have just one real question, you seem to have lots of information on me here, but i don't see anything about my family," he smiled, "Why is that,"

"This isn't about them," Matty countered, "Your deceased wife and young son have nothing to do with your work, or mine for that matter."

"Ah, so you did find out about them then," James pointed at her as if to say 'HA I've got you there' "You must have found them somewhat important then," Matty found one last bit of paper in her bag and pushed it across the table, on it was a photo of James with his wife and son. 

"Your wife, died a few years ago after battling with cancer, she left you with a young son, Angus Macgyver, He's eight years old, blonde hair, has a knack for accidentally setting fires and causing small explosions. One of your neighbors reported that he burned down your shed sometime last year. I even found out that his best friend is a boy called Wilt Bozer."

"I'm impressed Webber, I might make you my handler yet," James stood and left the room without another word, taking the file with him but leaving the piece of paper with the photo behind. Matty picked it up and smiled at the little boy who seemed to have such a knack for trouble and put the piece of paper back in her own bag. She noticed that Mr Macgyver hadn't looked at the photo of his wife and son when she showed it to him. She made a mental note to keep an eye on the boy in the future.


End file.
